Bunnies and Butterflies
by grandHyperbole
Summary: Just a few little Lucky drabbles I wrote on request, set after the war is over and assuming the Earl wins. Spoiler-rific and full of yaoi, as most of my stuff is. There may be more, depending on if my beta can bribe more from me.


**Author's Rant:** Yay I can post again~! So happy~! |D  
>Here's one of the things I wrote when that error was blocking me. <strong>RS<strong> requested Lucky, so she got Lucky. There are actually two parts to this, too. Though I'm not sure if she corrected this while she was reading it, or if there will be more, have a this. :P

* * *

><br>There was something to be said about after-sex cuddling, especially when one's lover had such a strong tendency to fall asleep right after. Tyki preferred to have a smoke afterwards, which generally ended up with him sitting against the headboard, ashtray balanced on his knee, and with Lavi's head in his lap as the redhead slept. The Bookman always looked so content as he slept, Tyki's free hand running through his hair lazily and his hands gripping the sheets over Tyki's leg. The younger man always looked so much more… natural, when he was sleeping. Not having to keep up the mask of "Lavi" or "Bookman" while sleeping, and just looking relaxed and _human_.

Not that Tyki could really talk there, having long since lost all sense of what being "human" was due to Joyd awakening and then the war ending. He'd never really been able to go back to being a normal "human," the war taking its toll and leaving him feeling completely segregated from his old friends. Sure he still had what remained of his family, as well as Allen and Lavi, but it wasn't quite the same as having normal human friends, people who hadn't been in the war and hadn't had it change them. He couldn't really bring himself to regret that, not feeling the same connection with them as he used to and thus not wanting to risk them noticing all the differences. Not to mention that he couldn't even return to his "White" form anymore. After Allen's attempt to "exorcise" him, he hadn't been able to make the full change. The most he could accomplish was his "noble" form, with the long hair, tan skin, and lack of all things stubble -which was rather inconvenient.

All that aside, it was… nice, to have such a calmer existence. He was still technically counted amongst the Nobility, but the Earl no longer made him attend those stupid balls. Without needing to gain support from other influential people, it wasn't his problem to keep up appearances. He was now free to do as he liked, _who _to do as he liked, and despite how much Cyril whined about wanting nieces and/or nephews, it wasn't his obligation to make babies and "carry on the line," as it were. Not to say that he didn't necessarily want children, it was just that he had no interest in having to deal with a woman just to have a kid or two, as he'd much rather stay with Lavi. The rabbit was his, and he had no interest in giving him up for anything.

Of course, Adam _had_ offered to use a spell or two to make them capable of having kids, but Tyki didn't fancy having boobs, and he was fairly certain Lavi wouldn't either. Both would have no problem with the other having breasts, but it wasn't going to happen one way or the other. Neither wanted children _that_ badly as to subject themselves to that, so they were perfectly content as they were. Tyki was fond of Lavi one way or the other, with or without children, so Cyril would just have to deal with not having any children from Tyki for him to spoil.

He glanced down at Lavi as he put his cigarette out in the ashtray, the redhead nuzzling his thigh where his other leg was stretched out in front of him. He couldn't help a small, affectionate smile at the sight, Lavi sighing in his sleep and settling again as Tyki carefully reached over to set the ashtray on the nightstand. He was careful to use his powers to shift in such a way that Lavi wouldn't be disturbed, settling down beside him and wrapping his arm around the shorter man.

He was content with his family, even if he did miss those who were gone. He hadn't been particularly close to any of them, but they had still been family. Now, though, he had his brother, his niece, Adam, the Twins, even Lulu and Wisely still around. On top of that rag-tag bunch, he also had Allen Walker, Nea Walker -much to his continued confusion-, that Japanese brat and the Lee siblings. Even that blasted Cross Marian, who just would not stay dead no matter what anyone did -he'd tried to get Adam to explain that one, but all he'd gotten from the man was mumbles about Samael and favoritism.

And, of course, he had Lavi. After the Holy War had ended, the redhead's mentor had decided to leave him with the Noah to get as much history as he could before the time that they had recorded, going off on his own to the next war. Lavi had been left staggering from the sudden responsibility of taking down all the information on his own, taking a while and much help from Allen and Adam to get back on his feet. Eventually everything had settled, the information slowly being taken down whenever the Noah were feeling particularly suicidal and wanted to bore themselves to death. Each of them had their own log in the Bookman Jr.'s pile for their respective memories, and each one would probably take years and years to fill, due to the nature of their existence. And this was all before anyone else had reincarnated.

But he was content with their set-up, getting Lavi all to himself when the rabbit could no longer take the monotony of recording history and fixing up all the old tomes in Adam's library. He got rather kinky and passionate sex, and on top of that he got the companionship of someone who wasn't completely restless all the time, didn't demand candy and/or play-time, didn't randomly go into "Creeper Mode," didn't have a Black side that was obsessed with stripping him to his underwear out of sheer sadistic fun, any number of things, really. He got that companionship and sex, as well as fluffy affection, relaxing conversation, a normal dinner companion, and it was really Lavi who kept him sane these days, kept him grounded and kept Joyd from getting so bored he came out and just slaughtered a town or some puppies.

The young man curled up to his chest _was_ his sanity, even if Lavi himself wasn't always so stable. Petting his hair one last time with that thought, Tyki pressed his face to the fluffy mess of red and closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift off at last.


End file.
